


痊愈

by Lunecyte



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunecyte/pseuds/Lunecyte
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 8





	痊愈

“医生，您不需要听诊器。”

“为什么？”

“见到您我的心跳就足够大声。”

旁边的小护士噗嗤一声笑出来：“607床真是一点不吝啬自己对金医生的喜爱。”

金英助捏着听诊器的手悬在李抒澔心前进也不是，退也不是，面红耳赤的要滴出血来。

金英助今天的查房也慌不择路的落跑了，唤了临桌的值班医生去代替他例行体检。

新来的607床病人已经入院两周，金英助觉得自己不是他的管床医生，倒像是被他看管了起来，每日早晨都被调戏一番，在这场你来我往，哦不，只有你来的没有我往的情感攻势里节节败退。

但金英助也不能拿他如何，一个精神病院的患者，要怎么计较。

\--------------------

李抒澔入院那天看上去其实太正常了，金英助在这家医院就职七八年来，就没见过自己走来的病患。穿着一身板板正正，熨线笔直的衬衫西装，双手揣在兜里站在窗前。金英助走出医生办公室的时候差一点以为是探望的家属。

直到他扶了扶金丝边眼镜，仿佛在递交合同一样向金英助递上自己的病历和挂号单。

“没有情绪变化，不会高兴也不会生气吗？”

“是。”

“那会有喜爱和厌恶的情绪吗。”

“没有。”

金英助在诊断栏打下情感障碍后头也没抬写着入院通知单，双手噼里啪啦的在键盘敲着像是机械流水一样的安排。

李抒澔看着金英助：“医生，你们日复一日重复这些同样的事，你们会情感障碍吗？”

\------------------

金英助发现李抒澔也不是完全的情感障碍。

至少在他面前不是，在那天问出那句话之后，李抒澔就像是把他当做同类一样，无时不刻的表达对自己的亲近感。

“607床真是冰块脸，”护士推着药品车从医生办公室门口探进来一半的身子抱怨，“金医生还是你来吧，不论我怎么叫他也不肯看我一眼，根本不配合服药。”

金英助最后端着药盘在医院楼下的长椅上找到了李抒澔。

“你该吃药。”金英助用没得商量的口气陈述。

“金医生，你看那个孩子。”李抒澔没有接话，手指向对面的女孩，拽着个氦气球在草坪上和母亲撒欢打滚，扯着嗓子笑得几乎破音。

“她为什么这么笑的这么高兴？”

“因为她喜欢有人陪她玩耍。”

“这就是喜欢的表现吗？”

“是。”

李抒澔接过药盘，抬头来冲金英助灿烂一笑，“那这样我是喜欢您吗？”

金英助好像觉得自己听诊器没有摘下，因为他听到自己的脉搏，咚咚的敲着耳膜，比周遭聒噪的蝉鸣还吵。  
\---------------------

李抒澔愈发胡搅蛮缠起来，在金英助面前与对待旁人勿扰二字挂在脸上的态度大相径庭。见到金英助咧嘴就笑，光洁整齐的牙齿晃得像个牙膏广告样板。眼睛也学得骗人的好功夫，弯成两道波浪线，对着他像是要挤出蜜。

今天的查房就由接班的同事去做吧。金英助夜班结束，在盥洗室草草收拾了自己准备回家休息。还未出门就被李抒澔堵在办公室，身后是一脸无奈的同事。

“今天你不查房吗？”

“我休息。”

“那金医生你把听诊器放在我的头顶试一试。”

金英助照做了。

“你有听到我脑海里的声音吗，里面有很多个声音在说喜欢你。”

“……”

\---------------

金英助也没料到自己会有这么耐心。

“金医生，你喜欢什么？”

“我吗？薄荷味的东西。”

“那我也喜欢。”

“这不是你的喜欢，你要学会你喜欢。”

“那我喜欢你。”

这些诸如此类的话每日都在重复，李抒澔不厌其烦的讲，金英助不厌其烦的纠正，管床护士都被耳朵磨得生茧，面对李抒澔的告白行径不再大呼小叫地打趣金英助，放任二人在病房里铁打不变的对话，溜回护士站偷闲。

生活就这样，每日像缩短一生的轮回，睁眼，工作，对话，睡觉。金英助觉得自己的人生一进入成年就开始了固定的圈，把自己束缚在其中，见人见事即便哪日有点新鲜玩意儿也很快习以为常，见李抒澔也不例外，总会习惯。

但这种反复的生活又何尝不是一种习惯性的淡漠，日复一日，金英助开始觉得自己也一直活得像个情感障碍患者。但自从李抒澔的出现，金英助生活里多出点定数里的变数，像是西瓜上撒了点盐，意料之中会多出那么点甜意。

\-----------------

“金医生，我想要香草盐。”

“我喜欢这个味道。”

这是李抒澔第一次表达自己对金英助以外的喜爱，实际上也可能是第一次真正的表达自己的喜爱。金英助无法判断他是否真的喜欢自己，他的职业素养告诉他，李抒澔对他的喜爱表达只是一种学习模仿。

“很好，想要拥有它，这就是你喜欢。要记住这种感觉。”

李抒澔自顾自在饭菜撒上了香草盐，没有再接话。金英助站在病床前尴尬的卷起手里病案页角，把纸边搓的皱皱巴巴。

他这次没有讲喜欢金英助。

\-----------------------------

“我今天头一次见到607床的病人冲我笑，”金英助听到办公室门外护士站的小护士们叽叽喳喳的凑在一起闲聊，“笑起来眼睛可真好看，看的我也跟着一起心情好起来了。”

“我从他入院就没见过他笑！”

金英助见过，也只有他见过。

金英助起身走向607的病房，想推门进去，站在门口又退缩了。金英助没想好自己要用什么说辞，早晨的查房已经结束，体温正常，血压正常，情绪正常。金英助站在病房门的玻璃窗口向里张望，李抒澔每次讲喜欢自己都带着点天真的言笑晏晏，认真的样子起初让金英助信以为真的方寸大乱。

李抒澔病情恢复的很快，这份特权终究是要收回。

金英助摸到口袋里有块薄荷巧克力，握在掌心里下了下决心。

“金医生，下午好。”李抒澔站在窗前盯着窗外快要落山的夕阳，没有回头，但准确的叫出了他的名字。

“你要试试薄荷巧克力吗？”金英助有点羞赧的伸出手来，巧克力包装在余晖里一闪一闪的，像是金英助自己的说不清道不明的期待。

“谢谢。”李抒澔转过头来，笑眯眯的接过巧克力，看上去颇为高兴。

“听说你对护士笑了。”

“我好像知道什么喜怒了，”李抒澔剥开锡纸把巧克力丢进嘴里，“托您的福，我觉得我可能快痊愈了。”

话音未落，下一秒李抒澔表情就皱在了一起。

“好难吃。”

“不喜欢薄荷。”

\-------------------

金英助被同事从值班休息室叫醒的时候也是个下午，太阳正在落山的时候。

“十分感谢几个月来您对我的悉心照顾。”

李抒澔站在医生办公室向金英助辞别，穿着来时的那套西服衬衫，带着金丝边眼镜，睿智沉稳，像商战剧中的精英，略微不同的是带着些许客气的笑意。与住院时相比，眼神不再热烈的望向金英助诉衷情肠。

“能治愈你是我的职责，不用感谢。”金英助觉得自己刚睡醒，嗓子干涩的发痛，办理出院病历的手不听使唤的一连敲错好几个字。

李抒澔接过金英助整理好的出院结费清单，向金英助微微颔首，准备转身离开。

“李先生，”金英助还是没忍住喊了一声。

李抒澔转过头来。

金英助拿起听诊器贴在李抒澔的胸口，李抒澔笑了起来。

“金医生实在小心，我已经不会再那样对别人讲喜欢了。我已经痊愈了，现在分得清。”

金英助后退一步点点头，

“一路顺风。”

李抒澔最终消失在了走廊尽头的电梯口，迎着橘色的光，金英助望着没眨一下眼，生生要逼出眼泪。

又摸到口袋里的薄荷巧克力，金英助撕开包装吃了一颗，却弯腰干呕了起来。

好难吃。

金英助终于发觉自己大概也是情感障碍患者，他治愈了李抒澔，也终于在自己一成不变的人生里加入了改变的处方，有了希冀和失望。

但他也不知道自己是否痊愈了，金英助看着手里的包装纸，面无表情的丢进了垃圾箱。

\------------------------

“金医生，要吃糖吗？”同事倚在办公椅上伸了个懒腰，递上一颗薄荷糖。

“不用了谢谢。”

“我不喜欢薄荷。”


End file.
